A Pranksters Love
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A fluffy bit about about the twins playing a prank on a ravenclaw crush and what happens. Slash Oneshot


AN: This was a personalized head cannon I had wrote for a Facebook fan and I decided to post it, enjoy.

The twins looked at their map sneaking through the castle. They quickly hid behind a statue as a teacher showed up, shoving each other to be the one to get caught first if it came to that. After the teacher passed they came out.

Fred looked at his twin who had shoved him nearest to the teacher, "You're a jerk." He said as George laughed. They looked at their map again. Their goal tonight was to prank a mutual crush. You see, they had their eyes set on a boy who always had his nose in books. Their polar opposite in the Ravenclaw house. Opposites attract, Merlin knows Fred and George only looked at a book to find new prank ideas. They mostly only read their detention slips anyway to see who they could blame instead.

They got to the Ravenclaw picture and waited. "The innocent cannot see me, for death must be seen first. What am I?" It asked.

The twins looked at each other, "A Threstle" They said in unison. The door swung open and they snuck in. George turned to his twin and whispered, "You know, for brilliant people you think they would make it harder to get into their dorm." Fred just nodded. The snuck up into their crushes dorm and looked at him smiling before going into the dorm bathroom. They looked through the bottles until they found the label "Zaine" on a shampoo bottle. They pulled out a vial and poured it in, it was Gryffindor red for a second before returning to its original color. Temporary but great. They placed the bottle back before glancing over at their crush's sleeping figure on their way to sneaking out. They quickly rushed to their dorm to wait the following day.

The morning came to Fred and George sitting eagerly to see their work. Today was a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor quidditch match so it should make a huge impact. What they didn't expect was when Zaine came in with his black mop oh hair flaming red while his housemates sneered and segregated him. It wasn't one of their most thought out plans, they just wanted him to know it was them. Through the day they got to planning on how to make it all right, wasn't any good if their crush out-right hated them. By the time of the game they had a plan.

They walked down to the field and waited until they saw the bright red among all the blue with a large area around him. As he walked by the edge of the stadium they both yanked him under the stands. He looked at them bewildered. "We're sorry." They stated in unison and Zaine looked at them annoyed.

"Thanks to you my house is really mad at me." He said annoyed, they made his day hell. Whether he liked them or not it was a day filled with everyone giving him the cold-shoulder.

"Once again, we're sorry." Fred said.

"We had a reason-" George started.

"-but we can't tell you." Fred finished.

"We can fix it though." George stated.

Zaine looked back and forth between the two. "Fine, please fix it." He said eagerly. They quickly had him sat down on a support beam and pulled out a container.

"This will fix your hair and leave no trace." Fred said as George began putting it in his hair. Once poor Zaine's hair was back to normal they put the bottle away. Zaine checked it in a transfigured mirror before giving a nod of approval.

"Thanks. Next time…please think your prank through." He said from his make-shift seat; the twins nodded in agreement. Zaine looked at both of them that were each sitting straddling the beam on each side of him close. "Can you please tell me why you felt like it was necessary to make me out-casted from my house? I was the one that had to deal with it after all." Zaine said looking at the two. The twins looked at each other before nodding at an agreement.

"The reason is…" Fred began.

"…rather complicated." George finished before pulling Zaine's face toward him and kissing him softly. Zaine sat still trying to process what was happening; before he could react Fred quickly pulled his face toward him and kissed him in a slightly more softer fashion allowing him to respond.

"That answer your question?" Fred asked as Zaine nodded before kissing George again this time and Fred moved in kissing his neck. The crowds above cheered at the game. Under the stadium became a secret place for them every game and his Ravenclaw scarf often had to cover marks left behind. After all, pranksters love to leave their mark.

Hair Color: Black with fain red highlights when in the sun  
>Eye Color: Blue with green flecks<br>Gender: MaleHair Color: Black with fain red highlights when in the sun  
>Eye Color: Blue with green flecks<br>Gender: Male


End file.
